Forgotten
by amazonian rush
Summary: [TAIORA] Taichi have done something terribly wrong. How could he live without her? And how could this happen to her? REedited. New Part: 24th Dec.


**Forgotten **

* * *

**10th September **

I heard people rushing past me. I heard Mimi crying beside me, heard Hikari's reassurances that she'll be alright. I heard Yamato's calm steps as he paced the corridor.

Those noises weren't the ones that I wanted to hear.

The sound of Takenouchi-san's crying at the opposite side of the corridor wasn't the one that I wanted to hear either.

What I wanted to hear was missing.

Takenouchi-san was the mother of Takenouchi Sora, a sweet girl of sixteen.

Sora was my enemy, my best friend, and my lover.

It was my entire fault.

It was partly the 'blind' motorcyclist's fault, and mine, for insisting on a walk that particular day. The 'blind' motorcyclist was taken care of. He was lucky Yamato was around to hold me back from sending him to an early grave. Later, I heard the 'blind' motorcyclist was crippled, and couldn't ride a motor anymore in this lifetime.

_Sora…_

I didn't say anything when Takenouchi-san yelled me to stay away from her daughter in the future. I didn't fight back when she push me to the wall. It was my entire fault, and all I could think of was Sora, Sora, and Sora. I don't give a damn about my heavily bandaged hand.

_I'm sorry… I should've listened to you…_

I prayed to God Sora would be fine, and I could hear her cheerful laughter again. As I buried my head in my hands, I cried that I would sacrifice anything, anything at all, for her to come back.

_Alive… happy and laughing… _

In the end, Sora recovered from the incident, and everyone was overjoyed, especially me.

There was a price to pay, though.

She lost her memories of the past.

Memories of us.

* * *

**7th October**

Sora was allowed to go home today. Takenouchi-san was bringing her home, accompanied by Mimi, Koushiro and Takeru. Yamato and the rest were at the Takenouchi resident, decorating the house to celebrate Sora's recovery.

Takenouchi-san banned me from entering her house, and I respected that wish. She was right; I would bring more harm than good to Sora. I don't want her to be hospitalized again.

The older woman's wish didn't prevent me from watching Sora from afar. I hid in the shadow of an ancient tree near the car park, so that Takenouchi-san won't be bothered from my presence.

Sora was beautiful. Her green floral dress matched her emerald eyes, and showed her youthfulness. Heck, she was beautiful in anything. She would always be the Venus of my eyes, always.

There was a sad expression on her face, though. She laughed and smiled, but they weren't sincere. As if she noticed something was missing.

_She doesn't remember you, Taichi._

When the others were busy, her jaded orbs turned my way. I was startled, but I didn't look away. My brown eyes were fixed on the auburn haired girl as she stared at me, her lips curving up into a smile. The autumnal wind played with her red hair, making her more beautiful, if that's possible. Sora seemed to recognize me, yet I was sure that it wasn't possible.

_Forget her, Taichi._

She spun around when Mimi called her from the car, motioning the auburn-haired to get in. I watched as she smiled and sauntered to the red automobile. I turned away from the scene and leaned into the ancient tree beside me, breathing in the cold air.

I smirked and ruffled my already untidy brown hair.

_I can never forget her, huh?_

'_They say I'm a dreamer… but I'm not the only one.' _

* * *

**11th November **

It was easy for a burglar to rob this house, Taichi thought as he climbed into the open window. Not very comforting to know, but it was convenient for him to enter the house unnoticed. Gingerly, he stepped into the vacant living room and searched for any unwanted attention. _'The line is clear.'_

The wind played with the long white curtain as it breezed in through the open window. The living room was as tidy as ever, a permanent habit of Takenouchi-san. There were framed photos on the long table beside the wall, pictures of the Takenouchi family. The main subject of the photographs was Sora, Taichi smiled, amused. It ranged from a kindergarten Sora to a primary school version of the reddish-brown haired girl. There was an array of expressions, pictures of her smiling, laughing, and even crying.

"Can I help you?"

Her words surprised Taichi a little, causing him to turn to his muse in a breakneck speed. There she was, leaning to the doorframe of her bedroom, with a bowl of ice-cream in her hands. Sora was wearing a black sweater, with her short red hair tied into a ponytail. She was watching him with an amused expression on her face, the edge of her lips curved up into a small smile.

"I'm afraid I can't help you with the 'memory lane', though." Sora motioned at the photos. Although she sounded cheerful, her mesmerizing eyes displayed sadness. She tilted her head sideways, looking at him with the same amused air. "You always seemed to know when my mum's out. What are you, an oracle?"

Taichi smirked and scratched his head. "I'm only a dreamer."

Slowly, Sora moved to him, eyes fixed on the brown-headed male. She pointed the spoon from the bowl at him. "Can you dream for me?" she asked determination in her voice. "Dream that my memory will return?"

Taichi smiled sadly.

"I dream of it every minute of my life."

* * *

**21st November**

"You'd better be careful these days," Sora stated as she popped some popcorns into her mouth and began to chew. She glanced at the man sitting at the other end of the room, watching the television absorbedly. Taichi lowered down the volume when the girl spoke up.

"Your mother?"

"She smelled men's cologne on the sofa when she came back from the flower shop yesterday." She lifted her legs over the sofa. "I told her Yamato came with Mimi and Jyou."

"She doesn't believe you?"

"The chances are as small as my chance to remember who you are." Sora smiled cheerlessly. The darkness of the room clouded her face, making Taichi unable to know her expression. "Why can't you just tell me who you are?"

He was tempted to tell her, right there and then, who he is and their relationship. He couldn't bear the fact that she's vulnerable to other men when he wasn't around. He was afraid, every night he dreamed of her leaving him for other men. The mere thought of it shook him heavily, and made his visits to the Takenouchi resident more often. She often welcomes him with open arms, and his hopes of her returning memories lifted.

Another different kind of fear dwells in his mind. What if she doesn't believe him when he told her about their past? What if she threw him out of the house forever, his visits no longer welcome? What if she despises him? He couldn't bear the thought of not seeing her. A day without Sora seemed like a year for him, no, a thousand years.

"I wonder, every day, why'd you come here? Am I a special person for you? What was the relationship between us? Why wouldn't you tell me who you are, or even your name? I asked Mimi, Yamato, and the rest, who are you? They looked at me strangely and changed the subject. I have the feeling that my mother has some parts in this, and somehow, you."

"Sora…"

"I feel safe with you, but in the same time insecure. I wonder if I should tell my mum about you, if I shouldn't let you in the house. I want to know, who you are. You said you wanted to help me recover my memory, so why don't you help by telling me who you are?"

"Sora…"

"Why can't you just tell me who you are?" she asked bitterly.

Both of them turned to the front door when they heard it slammed. Taichi quickly stood up and went to the window. Sora sat emotionless in her seat, waiting for her mother to appear. At the last minute, Taichi turned to look at the reddish-brown haired girl.

"Sora, I'm home!" they heard the authoritative voice of Takenouchi-san calling Sora from the front door. Sora looked at Taichi who lingered at the window, hesitating.

"My name is Yagami Taichi." Taichi muttered, jumping out of the terrace house. He ran to the other end of neighborhood, where his motorbike resided. Sora went to the window, watching the brown-haired male running away from the house with emotionless jaded eyes. When he was out of sight, she closed the casement.

"My name is Takenouchi Sora."

* * *

**13th December**

His object of affection, Takenouchi Sora, has always managed to amaze him. She was sweet and kind to everyone. Even though she claimed that she can't stand dogs, she always patted them when the chance is given. She can still play tennis for the whole day even after a day of high fever. She was determined, at the same time stubborn, to get what she wanted. She can tolerate when it's necessary, and rarely shouted at people.

She used to call him 'Taiyo', which literally means the ruler of the sun. Taichi wished she'll call him 'Taiyo' again, but it's almost impossible.

Takenouchi-san once declared that she's the best daughter one could ever have.

Taichi decided to take the risk and bring Sora out of the suffocating house. He told Mimi and Yamato and they agreed that Sora needed the fresh air. Mimi bluffed to Takenouchi-san that she wanted to bring Sora out to lunch in hopes of her regaining her memories.

Since Mimi was a good friend of Sora, the elder woman agreed.

"Where are we going?" Sora asked curiously as they walked side by side along the pathway. Taichi smiled and draped his arms carefully over her shoulder. He decided to leave his bike behind to avoid another catastrophe.

"You'll see."

Sora nodded slowly, and looked up to the clear azure sky. Taichi watched as she catches a falling leave with one hand and sniffed it. It was a cold, winter day so they were wearing coats instead of the usual attire. Sora shivered slightly and leaned in to Taichi for warm. Taichi pulled her closer to him. They were fortunate it wasn't snowing today, or they might have to drop by somewhere.

The trees were covered with snow from last night and roofs are painted white by the snowflakes. There were people walking down the street, laughing cheerily. As it was getting colder, Taichi pulled his black coat closer to his body.

"Look," Taichi pointed at a small restaurant. Sora peered at it. "That is where we used to have our lunch after school. It is a very cheap place, and you once said that the food was delicious." A fat, pleasant looking old woman came out of the small premise. Taichi waved at her. "That's Fukuda-san." Taichi steered Sora to the restaurant. "That'll be our destination for the day."

"Hello, Taichi!" The older woman greeted cheerfully. "It's been a long time, eh? Takeru and Hikari are inside, with a lady friend of Hikari." Fukuda-san gestured at her restaurant. "Why don't you go and greet them." Taichi grinned.

"You're just like my mother, Fukuda-san. What's the special menu for today?"

"Fukuda Homemade Strawberry Cake and Fukuda Homemade Blueberry Ice-cream! It's the berries day, today." Fukuda-san pushed open the doorway for them and stepped inside. "I got the intuition that you'll drop by today, so I saved some Chocolate Truffles for you. You're lucky that I didn't give Takeru all of them." She winked at him.

Taichi laughed. "You really want to make me fat?"

"You and Sora play too much football and tennis; you don't have to worry about getting fat! Sometimes I worry about both of you." Fukuda-san patted Sora tenderly. "How are you, my dear? Does Taichi here treat you well?"

"He treats me very well." Sora smiled politely. A blonde at the opposite end of the room waved at them. Taichi waved back and excused them from Fukuda-san.

"Hey, Takeru." Taichi greeted and nodded at Hikari and Miyako who sat opposite Takeru.

"Care to join us?" Takeru motioned at the empty seats beside him. Taichi shook his head.

"I don't want to disturb you and you ladies." Taichi winked at Yamato's younger brother. "Yamato will kill me if he ended up with no nephews."

Takeru laughed heartily, but Taichi noticed a tint of red on his left cheek. Hikari and Miyako giggled. Sora smiled and waved at them as they left the youngsters for another table.

"Did we come here often?" Sora asked, smiling at Taichi.

"Almost everyday. You loved the scenery and the food. You almost ripped my arm off when I brought you to another café." Taichi grinned. Sora pinched him at the arm playfully. "Ouch!"

* * *

**24th December**

He was freezing.

Taichi blew on his hands, rubbing them furiously. Despite the snow, despite the cold, his obscured eyes never stop searching for the object of his affection.

Sora was laughing; her emerald eyes sparkling with delight and joy. He watched through the window as Mimi threw a pillow at Sora, threatening to topple her over.

Taichi loved the way her lips curved upwards when she smiled. He loved the way her teeth would glint as she laughed. He loved the way she cupped her mouth when she laughed and laughed the tears away.

How many days would he have to wait? How many months would he have to endure without her by his side? How many years must this continue?

Why him? Why must she forget about him? Why not forget about others?

Why?

He was selfish; he was well aware of it. But, he thought as he watched her tickling Mimi, a little selfishness was necessary for him.

Somehow, if he had to wait until death does them apart, he would.

Because he love her.

* * *

**25th December**

Sora closed the door behind her and sighed. She glanced at the Hamtaro clock on the orange wall. " 11 p.m." she sighed again. She moved to her bed and lied down in wait for a certain someone.

After a long time, she stood up and went to the window. Long, red curtain flowed with December wind when she pulled open the windowpane. She shivered slightly as she scanned the scene outside her house but to no success. Sora hugged her body tighter, in need for warm. Her breaths became white puffs when mixed with the cold winter air. Outside, the snow was falling steadily, masking the ground with white.

"Where is he?"

* * *

"The snow is red…" 

The brown-haired male laughed to himself, curling himself up into a ball. He winced slightly and clutched his left arm tighter. His black coat was stained with blood, but it'll need more than the naked eye to see the stain. He lied on the snowy ground for a period of time before he rose slowly. Gripping his left arm carefully, he made his way to his bike which lay helplessly on the deserted road. He kicked the bike, and caused his leg more harm than good.

At a snail's pace, he sauntered to a leafless tree beside the road and leaned into it. Chuckling softly to himself, he leaned down. "The snow is supposed to be white." A trickle of crystal wet his pale cheek. His chocolate eyes turned to the dark sky. "I just wanted to hear her called me 'Taiyo' again."

Gradually, his eyelids clouded his vision and his arms fell to earth. He breathed slowly and spoke for the last time.

"I'm sorry…"

* * *

Sora bit her lower lip and checked the time again. " 11.45 p.m." her head dropped on her hands. "What's taking him so long?" she wondered out loud. 

The reddish-brown haired girl glanced at the carefully-wrapped box on her study table. Her eyes softened at the sight of the present. Exhaling out loud, she looked out of her window again, hoping for the sight of a brown-haired male. The snow still haven't stop.

"Yagami Taichi…" she tasted the name on her tongue. Slowly, her eyes widen and her face brightened up. She laughed cheerfully, green eyes twinkling. Sora leaned to the window sill, still laughing. She smiled and peered out of the window.

"Taiyo."

* * *

**_Took me days to finish it... This is based on the song_ 'Take Me Away' _by _Lifehouse_. A great song. I hope you'll take your time to listen to it, because it's a beautiful song._ **

**The line 'They say I'm a dreamer... But I'm not the only one.' _is from the song '_Imagine_' by the late _John Lennon_. Don't ask me why I put it in, I only thought that the line suits the story. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story!_ **

**Disclaimer: Digimon_ doesn't belong to me, nor does the song _'Take Me Away_' or '_Imagine'._ Anyway, Thank You For Reading This!!! _**

* * *

**_How was it? Was it bad? Was it good? Leave me a comment, will you?_ **

* * *

**29th June 2007: RE-edited. New part added: 24th December 2006**


End file.
